Kimi Lee
Kimi Lee is a college student born with incredibly powerful cryokinesis, which she is inexperienced with. A nerd who is incredibly familiar with all forms of pop culture, Kimi is known for and proud of her anime fan-fiction. Despite being rather pretty, she is constantly striving to make herself look more attractive and get attention from the media like her teammates. Kimi is currently a member of Shōri, a task force employed by the Japanese SDF to battle cosmic threats and protect the country from them. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearance Kimi is a beautiful young woman with pale skin and dark brown hair which she has grown out. Her eyes match her hair color, and she always wear thick, black glasses. Usually being seen with an estatic expression on her face, Kimi wears a traditional white, black, and red schoolgirl outfit. The outfit is intentionally skimpy, showing her well-endowed chest and having an impractically short skirt. History Early History Kimi Lee, born to a journalist father and a stay-at-home mother, had a comfortable, average life in suburbia, spending much of her time watching anime and writing. Scoring high in each grade, Kimi was accepted to a high-profile college due to her grades and her parents saving up for this their entire lives. She's currently still at that college, looking to get a degree in creative writing. After going through puberty, she discovered that she had cryokinetic powers, which she hid in fear of bullying. This lead to her being recruited by Shōri, who informed that her powers were unusually strong. At this time she met her teammates, who she quickly got along with (especially Hinata Itō), as well as Tōsō Musuko, who she quickly became wildly infatuated with. He clearly has no interest in her though, and it's hinted that Kimi knows this and is more interested in Hinata but refuses to accept it. Personality Kimi is a socially awkward girl who is dorky but kind, getting along with most everyone. She is often bubbly and usually acts as the heart for her team, providing words of encouragement. Although she's aware that she's considered a nerd, she seems to embrace it and is proud of her fondness for pop culture, often quoting it or bringing it up in one way or another. Her main problem is her lack of self-confidence. Despite being beautiful, she never feels pretty enough, and is constantly trying to show off and make people like her. Obsessed with Tōsō, who she views as a handsome man going places, she pursues him even though he's cold and blunt towards her. While she would probably be happier with Hinata, who seems to really care for her, she refuses to admit or accept it. This is most likely due to her being afraid of going into a relationship with a woman, who's rebellious at that, which her parents and the public might disapprove of. Abilities Kimi was born with cryokinesis, which allows her to create ice and snow out of thin air, and freeze almost anything. Her cryokinesis is incredibly powerful, allowing her to create functional weapons and defenses from it, from shields to hammers to swords and more. She even has the power, if focusing hard enough, to freeze someone's heart and cause them to drop dead spontaneously. This power makes her work well with teammate Über, who has advanced aquakinesis. Besides superpowers, Kimi is a skilled student who is attending a renowned college. This makes her well-rounded in many subjects, and her knowledge of things like chemistry and math can make her fairly useful given the fact that the information is freshest in her mind. She is also bilingual, speaking good english, and on a smaller note, she's incredibly knowledgeable when it comes to pop culture. Kimi, despite her strengths, has two big weaknesses. The first weakness is that her ice can be melted by fire, which makes her effectively useless against any pyrokinetic foes or really anyone with any sort of fire or extreme heat on hand. The second is that she's relatively inexperienced with her powers, so they can act up at times, creating constructs randomly or freezing things accidentally. She also can't control her powers very well. Gallery KimiLeeX.png|Kimi Lee's art by KimiLeeSummerDayz.png|Kimi Lee in Summer Dayz Trivia *Kimi was created as the antithesis to Sakeena Kamel. This is shown by: **Kimi is obsessed with the brooding, blue-haired member of her team, while Sakeena has an innocent crush on his equivalent. **Kimi writes fan-fiction about fictional characters while Sakeena writes fan-fiction about real people. **Kimi has a crush on Hinata Itō while Sakeena is best friends with her equivalent. **Kimi fits in well with her country while Sakeena feels unwelcome due to her race and religion. **Kimi dresses in revealing clothes that show off skin while Sakeena wears sweaters and scarves. **Kimi has strong cryokinesis but doesn't have a grip on it, while Sakeena has average metallokinesis but is skilled with it due to experience. *Kimi is a parody of how anime portrays women. *Her name, Kimi Lee, is a play on the words "your house" in Japanese. The word otaku, which refers to a nerdy Japanese person, also means "your house". Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:World Tournament Category:Summer Dayz